What if life would be normal?
by Bene17
Summary: When the marauder's and Lily found a mysterious book about a girl named Alexandra Potter, they decide to read it and find out how and if she is related to James. How will the people react when chapter by chapter more secrets will be revealed? They are reading about a future, in which Alexandra Potter is happy. Prepare yourself to go through an adventure of love, life and family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear Reader and lover of Fanfiction and especially of Harry Potter. Long time ago I had started writing a "Reading the books" fanfic. Unfortunately it was taken down. Again...and again...and well again. But I just love this fantastic format of the characters reading a book and then their reaction to it, that I decided to try it with another story. **

**In this fanfic the characters will read about the home life of femHarry (Alexandra Potter) if her life would have been normal. So it is kind of an imagine about femHarry having parents, family etc. but moreover I also will let the character's react to it. **

**I didn't start the next chapter yet, so if you think that this is a good idea, maybe you could PM me or shortly let a review so I know that I should continue. If not, then well I should spent my free time otherwise...**

**Logically I don't have a Beta to this story yet (Do you wanna be my Beta? Let me know) sp please forgive me if there are like really bad, bad mistakes. Besides English isn't my first language...**

**I really hope that you love this format and that you enjoy reading and reviewing (hihi) as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Yours**

**Bene**

**P.S.: I also am uploading another story 'The family of Alexandra Potter' (Yeah I love the femHarry stories)**

**Finding the books **

Remus groaned for the third time in a row at his unbelievable childish friends. It was a mystery to him and probably to every other wizard and witch in the world how the two marauder's James and Sirius managed to get good marks on every exam, without making any effort and learning at all. Of course, they were extraordinary bright students but Remus always thought that you definitely needed more to get such good marks than just being blessed with intelligence.

"Wormtail, on the other side.", thought Remus, "Is actually a person who needs help in all the work!"

But he, like James and Sirius, got diverted from things which were less important than work. Not that Remus didn't like and enjoy their own way of causing trouble and making people laugh. No, he was a marauder in flesh and blood but the intelligent teenager just wished sometimes to have a nice working atmosphere.

Again the sixteen year old looked up from his book as he was distracted from laughter of his two best friends.

"C'mon Moony, stop looking at us like this!", Prongs grinned widely when he noticed Remus' disapproving look.

"Yeah, we're just having fun, unlike you", Sirius added with an even wider grin. Remus rolled his eyes at them,_ how predictable_ for his best mates, and scowled, "You should prepare yourself for exam too, you know."

"We will do that, Moony", huffed James with mock hurt.

"Besides we still would know everything", said Sirius but stopped talking for once when something else or when , to be exact, someone else caught his attention. The handsome boy had caught a girl looking at him. He shortly winked at her, making her blush and kept checking her out. James and Remus followed his look.

"_How predictable_", thought Remus and started writing again but was distracted once again when he heard Sirius groan loudly and rub the back of his head.

"What was that for Prongs?!", the teenager asked surprised with a hint of anger in his voice.

"She's a Slytherin!", James hissed at him.

"So what? Who says that she isn't a good shag?", explained Sirius with an evil grin across his face but it faded when he looked at James.

"Oh I understand.", he sighed, "You're just not laughing because you decided to act more mature for your Lilyflower" Sirius had taken a teasing tone.

James blushed a little, nevertheless glared at him. "Shut it, Pads!"

Remus and Wormtail were listening amused.

James shot his friend again a glare and turned the attention to his amber haired friend.

"What about out 'lil Moony and his AMMEEEELIAA!"  
He sang the girl's name loudly and caused Madame Prince to give them a warning look.

"There's nothing with me and Amelia", Remus whispered and turned to his book, trying desperately to concentrate.

"You mean"

"AMEEELIA!", they chorused.

"Stop it now and don't be so ridiculous!", interfered Remus.

"That won't work on us, Moony mate", James sighed, running a hand through his hair and made it messier.

Sirius nodded dramatically as did Peter.

"We saw you two."

"She greeted you"

"And you went all red"

"Then you started talking"

"You went all red."

"She was smiling at you"

"And you again went all red."

"She called you Remmy"

"You went all dark red."

"Then she kissed you fiercely-"

"And you crashed on the ground and started making out!"

Remus, who looked crimson in the face, tried his hardest not to show his discomfort.

"The last part never happened!", complained Remus loudly about their lies.

"AHA!", cried James out loudly.

"So you actually were all red in the face when she called you Remmy!"

"What? No! Could-could you three just shut up?", Remus asked and heard Peter whisper, "Didn't say anything!" before stood up and walked over to the bookshelves, pretending to search for a book he needed to hide his blushing cheeks.

When he turned to look shortly over to his friends, he observed James seeing Lily Evans in the library. He tried to flatten his hair but it didn't really work so he ran his fingers through the hair. Again, it had gotten even messier than before.

"Lily! Hey Lily!", he shouted at her across the library.

Seeing that he was disturbing the pupils in the learning section she fastly went over to him.

"Potter, you're-"

"Hi, Lilyflower!", James grinned.

Lily rolled her green eyes at him. How many times had she told him not to call her that? "Because you privately like it and you just get confused when your heart melt at his words", a tiny, whispering voice said in the back of her head. She couldn't remember how long it had been since she pushed the small voice away. Lily cleared her face again and turned to James.

"Stop screaming across the library, Potter!", warned the girl.

James opened his mouth to retort but they all turned to Remus who was still standing in front of the bookshelves and had just whispered, "What the...?`"

He had a weird expression on his face and looked baffled.

"Didn't know books could be this interesting, Moony, that you stare at them longer than you look at Amelia!"

When Remus didn't care to answer and complain, Lily saw for the first time James Potter looking extraordinary serious and worried.

"What is it Moony?", he asked. His friends just handed him the book slowly, it seemed that he moved in slow motion. Lily moved nearer to James, she couldn't help her curiosity. Five heads were now crooked over James, trying to see what Moony had meant.

James took a closer look to the book. There was a large picture on the cover of the book. If James and the others wouldn't have known better, they would have thought it was Lily there. Lily apparently thought so too because she gasped at the face of the young girl. But still, this wasn't Lily because there was something different about the girl on the cover and Lily. The eyes. The eyes weren't the brilliant shade of green, full of emotions like Lily. They were bright Hazel eyes, a unique shade, it wasn't brown it looked almost, just almost golden. The smile in the girl's eyes had something mischievous and cheeky. Over the picture there was written in golden Letter.

ALEXANDRA POTTER

_HOW HER LIFE WOULD HAVE BEEN IF ONLY. . ._

James turned eagerly the book to see what was written on the back of the book.

_Alexandra Potter's life turned upside down on the faithful night in October. From the young age of one, the girl had to life with her Muggle relatives. We all might now her Story perfectly but what if her life would have normal? What if she had a quiet life with her parents, friends and family? _

_Well as quiet as it can be for a small trouble maker..._

When James stopped reading he looked into the round.

"What was that?", Sirius was the first one to break the silence.

"Don't know...", James whispered and took his eyes from the picture.

He was still looking thoughtfully, he hadn't even noticed Lily sitting next to him.

"Is it someone you know?", Peter asked curiously.

James shook his head, "Nope, we don't have a Alexandra Potter in our family."

Remus who hadn't spoken in a while decided, "We should read it."

Sirius turned to roll his eyes at him, "Merlin's pants Moony! You want to read a book, just because Prongs' name is on it! Did you know that the name 'Potter' is very common also in the Muggle world?"

Remus who feared that it had strongly to do something with James, argued further and made a clear point, "The book says 'she lived with her Muggle relatives, which means she must be a witch"

Lily nodded, her eyes were big and curious. She couldn't remember being so excited and interested about something in a long time.

"The marauder's aren't that bad." , she decided in her head.

"Besides it's not just about that.", Remus said and pointed at the book. "Did you notice when it was published?"

They all rushed fast to the book, scanning its cover of a date.

"What?", Sirius had gone wide eyes, Wormtail still didn't know where he could find the date and James was deep in thoughts.

"Impossible...",gasped Lily. Remus nodded. "Exactly."

"B-But how...I mean... _1997_?", Lily breathed. Probably for the first time in her life speechless.

Nobody answered her and Remus turned again to James, "Prongs...I think it might be your daughter..."

Sirius and James immediately started laughing.

"My-my daughter?", James laughed.

Remus glared at them. "You know that this is possible. Look guys this book is clearly from the future, I don't know how this works, I don't know what this means, but I for myself will read it. You are all free to join me if you want."

Remus stood up and snatched the book from James' hands.

The marauder's had stopped laughing at their friends lecture and James sighed. "Well..ok. Alright. Let's just find a place where nobody will disturb us."

Lily scowled at them. It was Hogwarts for Merlin's sake! Didn't they notice the last years that they wasn't any place for your own, where nobody would disturb you?

James grinned at her mischievously.

"He's back to himself", Lily thought but was also relived to know that he could act different, beside just childish, immature, big headed Potter! Surprisingly, Black did too.

"Let us the place be our concern, Lilyflower."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her, "Just if you want to join us of course!"

Lily's cheek got a tinge of pink in them as she nodded, "Of course I will, Black!"

They all collected their things and nearly run out of the library. The fife some didn't stop until they came to a wall. James went up a few times in front of it, with an concentrated look plastered on his face and suddenly, out of nowhere, there appeared a door. When they all entered it disappeared behind them and Lily admired the room they were in.

A big and comfy couch was in the middle of it, in front of the furniture was a large, stoned fireplace, with a huge fire burning in it, making the room pleasantly warm.

James sat himself fast next to Lily. She rolled his eyes but didn't comment it.

When the marauder's and Lily finally settled down, Sirius took eagerly the book and started reading. He smiled lightly as he read the chapter title.

** So what do you think? Is this an good idea? Please leave constructive criticism!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sirius was right!

**It has been such a long time guys, I know. I am truly sorry that I didn't update sooner but this story turned out to be much more work than I thougt it would. And you know...there is this one fanfic I found and I am a little bit obsessed with...and I kind of can't stop readin...I CAN STOP ANYTIME I WANT OKAY! DON'T JUDGE!**

**About this fanfic. I think for all those who didn't really understand my explanation last time ( I suck at explaining things, sorry!) will probably understand the format of this story. Another point I wanted to talk about and discuss with you is all this "the characters read and react thing". I would like everyone who is reading this story to vote in the comments/review if they still want to keep this format in which James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily react to the story or should I just post the story of the fictional book itself. Do you know what I mean?**

**Again: PLEASE VOTE. Do you want me to post the story 1) just like I did in this chapter or should I just post 2) everything that is written in bold without the reactions of the characters?**

**Reviews would be so lovely, they keep me inspired and motivated to write on. So please tell me what you think about the story so far, it would be so nice.**

* * *

**Sirius was right! **

"I can tell that I already like this chapter", Sirius grinned mischievously and looked into the round.

"Just start Black!", Lily rolled her eyes and made Sirius start.

**Being a true Marauder wasn't easy.**

"Of course it's not!", James cried. Just the thought of someone thinking that it was easy to be a marauder made him huff.

Lily sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Merlin, Potter would you let your friend read on!"

"She's true, Prongs", Remus agreed tiredly and Sirius continued with a smile. James took an over dramatic sharp breath.

"traitor!", Prongs mumbled under his breath.

**Not everyone could be a marauder, it was a honour to be one, to carry the name of it. It meant that you had to be loyal,**

"Something Moony isn't", whispered James to Moony. His lips twitched a little but he didn't interrupt the reading

**smart but also extremely funny and cheeky, causing a lot of trouble and mischief. It meant coolness, bravery and a great bond of friendship. **

Peter and all the other marauders nodded. "Yep, that was it"

**Nevertheless, James Potter, a marauder by heart couldn't help but love the children's film 'Bambi'. Of course as his friends were all loyal, they watched the film with him too. **

"I bet we were forced to", Remus laughed teasingly.

James cheeks got a tinge of red but he still protested, "You all know, why I like it!"

"And why so?", asked Lily, her curiosity growing again.

The male friends shared a look but didn't answer so Sirius read on.

**(They had been forced to). **

"I knew it!", exclaimed Moony triumphantly. If it wouldn't have been for Lily they would have started a 'fight'.

"Remus please be quiet. Black read on"

"She's true, Moony", James echoed his friends and made Padfoot and Wormtail snicker into their hands. After they all earned a glare from Lily they decided not to interrupt the reading anymore.

**Remus liked it but Sirius couldn't concentrate on the television, in his opinion a 'magic box'. Peter kept asking how the animals got into the television **

James and Sirius covered both their laughs with loud coughing and Lily couldn't help herself but laugh too into her hand.

**but James just truly loved the small stag. At the moment James was sat on the a fluffy couch in the famous Potter manor, his wife in his arms and they enjoyed the film.**

James had sat up on his couch and listened. "Did it say 'wife'?"

Sirius eyes searched for the sentence he had already read and then grinned at his best mate.

"Yep"

"Wife?", James repeated with big eyes and ruffled his hair. He glanced shortly at Lily and grinned.

"Dream on, Potter!", said Lily but was actually really curious who his wife would be. Not that she was somehow interested. It was just curiosity nothing more. She wouldn't want to know if it wouldn't be part of the book. And it clearly wasn't like she was going to be jealous or anything. No, not Lily Evans.

"Dream on", a small voice repeated her own words in the back of her mind.

"**A shame I didn't know sooner what a tevelision is, love", James whispered in his wife's neck.**

**She snuggled closer into his arms and explain, "It's television, James" **

Everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats wondering who James' wife would be.

"You sound like a really happy couple", Remus added. He looked shortly at Lily and James. He definitely could picture them lying together on a couch.

**James grinned, he would never learn all those Muggle terms, no matter how much he tried. And he would never stop loving his wife's tendency to correct him.**

"Sounds like Lily", Sirius joked but Lily's glare made him read again.

James sighed dreamily and smiled at the girl beside him.

**The 22 year old had a smug smile playing on his lips, but it disappeared instantly when he caught a short glance of his wife's facial expression. Her beautiful face was wreathed in pain. **

"Why?", asked Peter.

"Let us read, Pete", Remus begged.

**He noticed that she was holding her stomach and he straightened up on the couch. James could have hit himself, his wife was apparently in pain but he hadn't noticed anything. **

Sirius burst out laughing when he read the next line. He couldn't believe that his best friend had really managed to get her. His dream girl, like James had always said. The other were looking at him confused.

"Okay, collect yourself for the next word."

"Padfoot read on"

"I want you to hold on for dear life because it's gonna be interesting."

"Padfoot!"

"Are you ready?"

"PADF-"

"Alright James, no need to shout at me my very happy happy friend. I can tell that you life went like you planned!", he winked at him and continued.

"**Lily? What's the matter with you, love?", he asked concerned. **

Lily sat there absolutely frozen. She didn't move at all and neither did James. His mouth was slightly open and then he started jumping and dancing around.  
"YEEES!", he cried out loudly, "I knew it! I knew that I would marry my Lilyflower. LILY EVANS IS MY WIFE! YES"

Lily didn't comment anything, she could easily feel her face getting hot and a weird feeling spread into her whole body from her toes to her head making her heart warm and safe as if nothing could ruin this very moment when-

"Collect yourself Evans!", she warned herself in her mind. "I don't like him! AnD I clearly don't like it that I'm going to marry him! I am going to marry Potter. I am going to marry James...oh Merlin!" Even though Lily's mind was telling her that she didn't like James, her heart had started beating harder against her chest.

**She gave him a weak smile though and said, "It's nothing, James. I just woke up having stomach aches and had to throw up two times."**

"**Doesn't really sound like you're alright...", said James, worry never leaving his face.**

"**I'm fine. Really!" **

**She assured him and chuckled a little when he saw his worried face. **

**James was still frowning though, "Do you wanna go and see a healer, love?"**

**Lily laughed at him, "You always tend to be 'a little' dramatic, Jamsie" **

This time it was all the marauders bar James lying on the floor and laughing hardly. The wouldn't stop until they got hoarse and whipped their tears away from their cheeks.

"Shut up!", James shrieked loudly and crossed his arms on his chest. Lily giggled too and finally burst out laughing. James felt his cheeks getting hot.

**James groaned at the nickname, "Honey, you'll never stop calling me that, will you?" **

**The red-headed witch grinned at him, "You said to me I could call you Jamsie as long as the boys aren't around." **

Sirius grinned at him evilly, "Don't you like it to be called Jamsie, Jamsie?"

"Padfoot stop it!"

"Oh come on Jamsie, I like your new name!"

"Don't you dare call me that!"

"Why not Jamsie?", Remus joined in and grinned too. James tried to glare at them but everytime he tried to be angry, he couldn't. He was going to marry Lily. The girl he had wanted to date since his third year was going to be his wife! James looked over at Lily and caught her staring at him. Immediately a grin was written across his handsome face and made her catch her breath.

**James pressed a soft kiss on his wife's lips, "Well I guess that's okay, but don't forget about that, alright!"**

"**I won't", Lily assured but a small mischievous glint could be seen in her emerald eyes.**

"Oh come on, Lils!", James begged.

His future wife smiled a little but didn't say anything.

**The married couple stayed for a few more minutes cuddled on the couch together but it didn't last much because they suddenly were disturbed by a loud plopp in the living room. From one second to another a tall man with jet-black, curled hair and grey eyes was standing on the living room. After that, Remus rang the doorbell and Lily opened the door and let him in.**

"THERE WE ARE!", Sirius cried.

Remus had a frown on his face though and said, "You shouldn't just apparate like that in their house, Sirius!"

"OI!", Padfoot glared at him. "I'm their friend, Moony!"

"Does this give you the right to burst into their house?", Moony raised a brow.

"It does", Sirius smiled charmingly and winked at James and Lily.

**James rolled his eyes at him, "Pads mate, why don't you apparate ****_outside_**** the house like Moony? We could be having sex-"**

"**JAMES!", Lily shrieked and ignored the pain in her stomach.**

"**Well, Lilyflower we did here yeste-"**

Lily Evans was sure that she had never felt more embarrassed and humiliated than in this moment. She sent James her best "I-am-going-to-kill-you-glare" and he squirmed away anxiously.

"You obviously liked it Lil- OUCH! Lily-ouch-st-stop hitting – ouch – me like – ouch – that"

The girl had started hitting him with a heavy book, which had appeared next to her. He managed to get in from her hands and they both lost balance as they had been fighting on the couch. They teenagers fell on the floor but Lily somehow managed to fall onto James instead of the hard wooden floor. She swallowed hardly when she lost herself in his bright hazel eyes and James smirked at her. He was obviously enjoying the contact.

When they heard Sirius whistling Lily moved as fast as she could away from him and sat on the other side of the couch, just as far away from James as possible.

"**JAMES!", Lily screamed again at her husband and felt her face getting hot.**

"**Alright, I'm kidding", James said but winked at Sirius' and Remus behind Lily's back. The friends settled down and James got them all butterbeer. Lily didn't want any, the young woman just slumped on the couch. Sirius was of course the first to notice that she wasn't drinking , "No butterbeer, Lils?" **

**She rubbed her hurting stomach and didn't want the pain to get worse.**

"**No", Lily replied and relaxed her head on her husband's shoulder.**

"**Lily Potter not drinking butterbeer? What's wrong with you, are you pregnant?", Sirius snickered and the others joined him in. Their laughter died down when they caught a glance of Lily's face. She was looking in the air, her hand covering her mouth while she looked thoughtfully.**

Lily frowned at her book behaviour. Why had she reacted like that just because of Sirius stupid question? When she remembered the chapter title, her eyes went wide and she looked at the others shocked. Remus gave her a small smile, making her understand that he knew what happened, the other marauder just looked confused.

"**What?", asked James and Sirius asked confused but none of them got an answer. Lily had jumped from the couch and headed to the stairs. Three marauders turned to looked at her baffled just to see her disappearing behind a wooden door. **

**Sirius and James shared again a clearly confused look while it looked like Remus kind of knew what Lily meant.**

Sirius raised a brow at his friend.

"Not gonna tell", Moony answered shortly before he could even ask.

**He looked at James and chuckled when he saw his frown. **

**Lily traced up and down in the bathroom and ran a hand nervously through her hair. She had closed the door behind her and waited patiently for the result of her enchantment. Is it even possible?, she thought. **

"What enchantment?", asked Peter. He wasn't the only one who didn't know what was happening.

"**Of course it is", she snorted but then smiled brightly at the thought of it. Normally she always took care of the contraception but sometimes things went wrong. **

Sirius who had been holding the book let it fall to the ground, James jaw dropped open and he got white while Remus had a small "I-knew-it-smile" on his lips. Lily was looking quite shocked too. White as a paper James stared at Lily disbelievingly, his eyes showed emotions from helplessness to fear. The boy opened his mouth but didn't bring anything out of his mouth which made feel Lily like someone just stabbed her heart. Of course it had been actually a surprise to hear about her future with James but they seemed to be really happy.

Referring to the books of course. But it still had seemed so legit, so realistic for Lily. It didn't look though as if James enjoy it to be in the future with her and have a baby. The redhead calmed herself down, plastered a fake, sweet smile on her face.

"Sirius read on", she tried to stay polite.

"L-Lily...I", stuttered James helplessly.

"Read on, Black", Lily repeated coldly, looking at her hands.

Remus was still frowning though. He slapped James upside his head and glared at him for reacting so impolite. The only thing that Moony really was hoping for was that the James in the book will hopefully be more mature about raising a child.

Padfoot collected his book from the ground and read on.

**Not that the red head thought it was wrong what had happened. Maybe she just had cramps because of an infection and not because she and James had shared a great night together. She couldn't help but let her smile grew wider and wider by minute.**

**J**ames smiled at her a little. He was happy. The problem were just his nerves. He was scarred. He had never thought about a baby at all. Whenever he had pictured his future, he always had been sure that Lily was involved in it. But nothing more. He hadn't thought about how he was going to propose to Lily, she didn't even want to have a date with him. He didn't know in which house they would live or what exactly wanted to do after Hogwarts. He always had known that he wanted to be with Lily in the future. His Lilyflower.

So why would she feel offended, if he, still a student would be scarred of the thought of being a father. A father to a small, beautiful and sweet little human being that would need his father.

James' biggest and unspoken fear was that he wouldn't be a good father. What if he completely failed, then Lily would hate him and then the boys would hate him. Then Lily would want the divorce, his child would hate him, he would end up heartbroken and hate himself.

"James are you alright?", Sirius asked frowning.

Lily bit her lip desperately and made James smile again at her. How he loved it when he bit her lip in this beautiful yet painful looking way. How could a person show so many emotions through biting her lip? James didn't know, he just knew that he loved it when Lily did this.

**Just the thought of James and her having a baby made her all giggly and exciting. A small baby, who would have a bit of James and a bit of Lily in her or himself. She could even picture her loving husband with a baby. **

**The boy she hadn't really liked back in school. The boy who she had thought that he was just another big-headed, arrogant guy who wanted just the same thing as every other boy. **

"Thank you Lily", James retorted sarcastically.

Lily rolled his eyes at him. "Prove me otherwise, Potter"

"Challenge accepted, love", Prongs smirked.

His marauder friends around him groaned loudly. "Great, now he won't rest until he manages to prove you that!", whined Moony and rubbed his face tiredly.

James' hazel eyes twinkled happily as he said, "Ahhh you know me so well, it is so heart-warming."

**Surprisingly, for her, James Potter had turned out to be a caring and lovely person, who was extremely loyal and funny.**

Lily didn't need to look at James to know that he was grinning like a maniac, making his beautiful shade eyes seem brighter, his dimple on his right cheek show and making his mouth form into a handsome way which showed his white and perfect teeth and-

"Shut up brain!", Lily scowled at herself. "He isn't even that handsome"

The marauder's laughed at James expression.

**She had started to love his personality even if it meant that he was sometimes arrogant (in his opinion he was being just really proud of something), she loved the way his hair stood up in every possible direction, the way he managed to make her feel safe and protected in his arms and the way living with him never got boring. **

"And I love the way your red hair falls into your perfect eyes when you're glaring or shouting at me. I love your cheek and the way you treat people. I love it that you always believe in the good in people, even if they're dark. I love it that you try to hide your true emotions on your face but you don't know that your emerald eyes show what you are really feeling.", James listed all this things in his head, looking dreamily into the air.

**Mostly because of his marauder friends who had grown like brothers to Lily. **

Remus, Sirius and Peter "AWWW"-ed all at the same time, causing even Lily to laugh loudly and Prongs to snap out of his daydreams.

"**He would be a great father", she decided in her head but then her smile faded. **

**They hadn't discussed it. Yes, they talked about extending their family but not that soon. She wasn't sure if he would be excited and delighted by a baby like she was. What if he didn't want a baby yet? Would he be angry? Would he be disappointed?**

"I wouldn't", Prongs whispered and looked at his hands ashamed.

Lily heard him and hope formed again in her heart.

**Lily turned to look at the parchment in her hands. She tipped the point of her wand on it again and checked if the magical pregnancy test could already tell if she was expecting a baby of not. After she took a deep breath and mumbled the enchantment again, the parchment was filled with a thin and clear writing. Lily's eyes filled a little with tears as she read it. **

The students who were sat in a circle lent all closer to Sirius, and hoped they wouldn't miss any detail. Lily was biting her lip again nervously, James run his hand through his hair and Remus seemed to be ridiculously calm as always. Peter was too excited but not as the others. Sometimes it seemed like he wasn't as close to the marauder's as he used to be. Remus and Sirius had noticed but none of them dared to tell that James.

_**Enquirer: Lillian Rose Evans (Born) **_

_**Lillian Rose Potter **_

_**Age: 22**_

_**Question: Pregnancy**_

_**Answer: Yes**_

_**Since: 19 Days**_

_**Symptoms: Stomach cramps**_

_**Regurgitation**_

_**Absence of menorrhoea**_

A silence encased them all. Whether it was an awkward or nice silence, the students couldn't really tell. Sirius being a person who hated silence, broke it, "Well, congrats you two"

Remus, Sirius and Peter started laughing. James tried to glare at them but then just joined his friends as did Lily.

**It was true. Sirius childish joke turned out to be true. Sirius was right! She was pregnant. She, Lily Potter was pregnant. **

**Again a smile plastered on her face as she thought of it. The young wife looked down at her stomach and rubbed it lightly. The soon to be mother was taken back to reality when she heard a soft knock the bathroom door.**

"**Lils?", James soft, dulled voice could be heard through the door. "Are you okay, Lilyflower?"**

**She swallowed and wasn't sure what to do. **

James was squirming uneasy in his seat. He hoped with all his heart that he wouldn't be an idiot and react badly. He didn't want to ruin the relationship (he was going to have) with Lily.

**Deciding that she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing Lily reached for the doorknob and opened it with a trembling hand.**

**James immediately got into the bathroom too, he was still wearing a slightly confused but also worried look. **

"**What is the matter with you today, Lils?", asked James and touched her cheek. **

"Softy", Sirius coughed jokingly and tried to loosen up the tension that was in the air.

Prongs glared at him and hoped that they hadn't noticed his cheeks getting hotter.

**She opened her mouth to say something but instead she handed him the letter. **

**Even though her husband looked surprised he scanned the parchment with his hazel eyes and choked. **

"Noo", James groaned.

Lily felt herself getting near tears. She loved to have a child. But she didn't want to have one if James didn't.

Moony shot Prongs a look of reproach while Sirius didn't know what but look between the students. Meanwhile Prongs was looking at his hands, not daring to look into those green eyes and see the disappointment and hatred.

**Lily could swear she had never seen his get so big, that she feared they might plop out of his head. He read it again and again and didn't say anything which caused Lily to get more nervous by second. **

Lily's face was hard and her white skin had gotten paler in the last seconds.

"Say something you IDIOT!", Prongs screamed at himself in his head.

"**James.", she whispered. "Please say something." She hated the thought of him not being happy with her being pregnant. **

**When Lily minutes ago had thought she hadn't seen James' eyes ever getting so big it was nothing compared to the grin that was on his happy face.**

Everyone slumped back into their comfortable seats, feeling relieved. James was brave enough to look up and show everyone the famous James Potter grin. His eyes were fixed on Lily though. He was waiting for a sign of happiness which he also got. Lily smiled at him, waves of happiness were coming from her but she still wouldn't admit it.

**Lily smiled and felt extraordinary relieved that he was apparently happy about her pregnancy. Before she could say something James crashed her into a big hug and then pressed his lips on hers. When they stopped James looked down into her eyes and whispered, "We're getting a baby."**

Sirius rolled his eyes at James teasingly, "You're not really fast, mate"

"Shut up, Pads"

"You shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"Shut u-"

"Silence! Both of you", Lily screamed at then sternly.

"Sorry, Lils", the two best friends chorused and grinned at each other.

"**Yes, we are", agreed Lily smiling while tears forming in her eyes.**

"**I can't believe it.", smiled the man and hugged her again and spun her a little and made her laugh. When he stopped he grinned at announced, "Can't wait to tell Sirius, Remus and Peter!"**

"**Me neither, handsome"**

"**Lily?", he asked suddenly. **

"**Yes, Jamsie?"**

Before Remus, Sirus, Peter and even Lily could laugh he glared at them and his friends didn't even dare to start laughing.

"**Are you happy about it?", James asked **

Lily hold back a snort with difficulties. Of course she was!

**but he constantly forgot his fear when he saw Lily nodding enthusiastically. **

"**I couldn't be any happier", a tear left her green eyes and he rubbed it away with his thumb. Again he kissed her and mumbled against her mouth, "I love you so much"**

"**I love you too, James."**

James and Lily shared both a short moment but Lily looked down and broke the contact. James ran a hand through his jet-black hair and ruffled it excitedly.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and hid their grins. They both couldn't belive that James and Lily were actually together. When James first had told them that he was in love with Lily Evans they at first had thought that it was a simple crush and that James would grow out of it. But what were they doing now? They were really reading in a book about James and Lily Potters life and probably their daughter. That shall be interesting.

"You're going to be a great dad, mate", Sirius clapped James on his shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks.", Prongs answered proudly and grinned when he saw Remus and Peter nodding along. Lily looked at him and the ends of her lips twitched a little.

**He grinned at her, his eyes full of joy when he rubbed her stomach. "And I already know that I love you too, my small baby", he spoke to her stomach and kissed it carefully. **

**Lily ran her hand through his hair when he knelt and kissed her stomach. Nothing could have ruined the moment. She loved her life. **

"That was it", Sirius said.

"Wow", James mumbled and tried to catch Lily's eye.

"So who will read next?", Sirius asked. Remus volunteered and took the book from Sirius hands and looked at the next chapter title.

Things had just started being interesting.

** So please let me know what you think! Remember Reviews keep me motivated and inspired, they really made my day! And please don't forget to vote!**

**Yours, **

**Bene xx**


End file.
